So contagious
by maaRleen
Summary: Edward and Bella 1918 before and after the Spanish Influenza.. Bella is living with Renee at New York but when the army is taking young ladies and make them become nurses and help the soldars Bella goes to live with Charlie at Chicago and she meets Edwar
1. Chapter 1

So , this is my first story and PLEASE don't be bad at me :D

And let me know if you think something is missing here I will really appreciate that.

The story is basically about Edward/Bella in 1918 before and after the Spanish Influenza.

I chose the title ''so contagious'' because:

I love the song.

I want to dedicate this fanfic to my friends in YouTube

Especially to Francis:D

I am planning that this just have 8 or 10 chapters but If you like it'll have more.

While writing this I will choose one song for every one of my chapters:D

So here it goes:

''I'm strong…but I break''

Song : My skin by Natalie Merchant

New York , March 1918

''Bella,'' I heard someone called ''Bella wake up '' I recognized that was my mom, but I wanted to stay sleeping so I didn't answer… at first.

''Isabella get out of that bet now!'' For a moment I thought of stay sleeping but then I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep with my mom in my room. So I got up and said 'Alright mom I am already awake '' I frowned at her and then asked '' What do you need mother?''

My mom stared at me for a moment and then said '' I need to talk to you''. Oh crap, last time she'd said that I had to meet Mike Newton.

''What is it?'' I asked praying in my mind for not to meet another guy like Mike, not to meet someone arrogant.

She took a deep breath, walked by my side and gave me a hug and said '' Do you remember when Mrs. McDonald told us that the army is conscripting young ladies for sending them to help as nurses…?''.

''Yes'' I answer with a bad feeling.

''Well… The army is arriving tomorrow night'' This was not happening. ''And as now you are older than the last time …they will probably want to take you with them, ''

Oh my god. '' And today your going to Chicago, with Charlie''. That was not a question.

As soon as my mother told me that I have to leave today, I felt tears filled my eyes.

I didn't want to let my mom by herself .Besides last time I've seen Charlie I was 15 and now I am17. But I knew that I couldn't do anything. I didn't have a choice.

''Okay '' I said.


	2. GoodbyeHello :D

Forgot to tell you this:

Forgot to tell you this:

I OWN NOTHING! :D

Chapter 2

Forgot to tell you every one of the chapters will be dedicated and this is for

My YouTube friends

And today is especially to XxxxPiratesXxxx

And also to RoGueSurfer and to Edwella4Evr because they were the first on

The reviews :D

Chapter 2 … '' Goodbye…Hello''

Song: '' Shadow of the day'' by Linkin Park :D

It already was noon and my mother and I were packing my last things. Although all I really wanted to do was cry. But I wouldn't, I couldn't. When Renee and I left Charlie I had promised myself that no one would ever see me crying again.

As I remember Charlie I though that I didn't know if he knew I was going.

''Mom… Does Charlie know I going to Chicago…? '' I said.

''Yes, he does. I called him before I woke you up… He'll be waiting for you at the train station when you arrive'' She said. Wanting to hide the fact that she also wanted to cry.

''Oh…fine.'' That's all I could say before we got to the train station.

When we arrived I heard the pilot said. '' All the persons that are going to Chicago please get into the train, we are going in 5 minutes''

Stupid train-driver.

''Alright.'' Renee said. ''Here is the tickets… Go or you will miss the train'' She was now starting to sobbed.

''Goo- goodbye Bella''

That was the last time I've seen and talk to my mother. Now 4 weeks later. I am in Chicago. Shut up in my room just like every normal day. Normally Charlie didn't bother.

After all he just wanted to make me feel at home.

It was April 3rd I was reading a book, Pride & Prejudice for being honest.

''Bells?'' I recognized that was Charlie.

''Yes?''

'Are you ready to go?.'' Go? Go where?.

''Mmm… Go where Dad?'' I don't think I was that interested in books by not to pay attention when he says we're going somewhere.

''Did you forget the dinner tonight at the Masons house?'' Bloody Hell!.

''What?'' I said while I frowned. Obviously I had forgotten it.

He start to laugh ''That's what I thought, you should really put more attention Bells''

Is he kidding me? What is he laughing about! There is nothing funny about have to go to a dinner where you are going to meet for the first time another person in this city that is not your father!

'' Mmm… just give me one hour dad. And I'll be right back and ready to go.'' I closed my book and run into my closet looking for a cute-formal dress for the occasion.

Then I found a cute blue dress that was just perfect. Then I start running to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Put my dress on and I start making my hair. And the I was ready. I had made curls with my hear and I put a small white barrette in it.

And Then I went with Charlie.

''Bells, you look very pretty!'' He said with a smiled on his face. '' I just hope that you won't get married soon ha-ha-ha' 'He started to laugh and so did I.

''Dad!'' OK Charlie was a little crazy.

''Ok lets go now kid''

10 minutes later we arrive at a beautiful two story white house. With a big garden and many trees .The house every girl would want to live in.

I stay like an idiot watching the house while Charlie knocked the door.

Then someone open the door. It was a gorgeous bronzed hair guy with green sparking eyes. He was like a Greek god. I could be staring at him for a eternity like a completely idiot.

Then his eyes met mine and the he gave me a crooked grin and then I forgot how to breathe.

''Hello'' This gorgeous Greek god said. ''My name is Edward Mason.'' He said. And then I assumed he was talking to me.

''I'm Isabella Swan.'' I said and smiled. That was all my mind could give me at that moment.

PLEASE let me know what you think. Of course this is not perfect but it can be better if you tell me what you think and if you give some advices.

Hope you all like it!

And I will dedicate the chapters to the first tree persons that review the story :D

PLEASE help me with the songs!

I can barely know about a song for the entire story! :S


	3. chapter 3

Hi everyone :D

Hi everyone :D

How are you today ?

I hope everyone is MORE than fine :D

SO I got to tell you two things :G

First :

I OWN NOTHING

Second:

I am not going to put a song with the story anymore :D

Hahah I have a HARD time searching one that I like and that goes well with the story SO now the song is your Choice :D

Previously :

'Hello'' This gorgeous Greek god said. ''My name is Edward Mason.'' He said. And then I assumed he was talking to me.

''I'm Isabella Swan.'' I said and smiled. That was all my mind could give me at that moment

''Please come in,'' The Greek God with the most perfect voice said, while I was still watching him. Then he started to laugh. This laugh was so different, so…

''Why don't you go in Bells?,'' Charlie interrupted my thoughts. I blushed as I realized I had been just there making myself look even more stupid. If that was possible.

As I entered in the house. I got stunned by how beautiful this house was, not only from the outside. Inside the house was painted by a beige color. The living room had two sofas both were a kind of white. The carpet was brown. And there were a couple of pictures all over the living room. I couldn't help but remember those tails Charlie read to before sleeping before Renee and I went away. This was a castle. But I couldn't lie to myself I was more interested on the Prince that in the castle. Then a tall and beautiful woman in a large brown dress entered the living room. I noticed she had the same green eyes as Edward's, so I assumed she was his mother.

''Hello Charlie'' She said with a smile on her face.

''Hello Elizabeth It's great to see you'' Charlie said honestly.

''Hello Mrs. Swan'' Mrs. Mason told me. '' My name is Elizabeth Mason , I assumed you are Isabella'' She smiled politely.

''Please call me Bella… Both of you '' I said this looking from Elizabeth to Edward.

And I noticed that Edward was staring at me and smiling the same smile he gave just a few minutes ago. The smiled that make me feel breathless.

''Shall we go to dinner then? '' Mrs. Mason asked.

''Whenever you prefer Mrs. Mason'' I said trying to sound as politely as she was.

''If you want me to called you Bella, then your must call me Elizabeth too''

''I think that's fair enough.'' I really was starting to like this night.

The dinning room was a beautiful room. With large walls painted by a light brown. The table was made of wood and it had six chairs and at the principal chair was a man with bronzed hair already waiting for us. As soon as he saw us he rose up and until then I notice how tall he was. Edward was almost as tall as him.

''Hi Isabella, My name is Anthony Mason…Hi Charlie How are you both?''

(**That's his name right? OMG If it is not I'm terrible sorry I forgot it :S) **Mr. Mason asked us.

''Hello Anthony We're fine thank you, What about you? …Still working on the library?''

Charlie answer. Wow so they have a library. That's nice I already need new books.** (Even if I think she is going for another reason :P)**

''Well I think we should start eating before the food gets chilly'' As the Greek God said this I trembled.

''I completely agree with you young Edward .We wouldn't want to miss such a delicious dinner would we Bells?'' Damn Charlie! Of course I blushed. I could feel it even in my hair. My face was completely red right now._ Perfect!_I though. Now Edward is going to think that I am a pig out! I was looking at my shoes when I heard the sweetest thing I'd heard in my entire life. I heard Edward's laugh. Then I assumed I was probably sleeping because there was no way in the world that someone that perfect could be living. His laugh was so sweet and smooth the laugh like those the children had when they we playing. The laugh was so childlike but very manly at the same time. I could have spent all the night like an idiot thinking about it. But the sound of the sound of the chairs moving made me woke up of my trance.

While I was about to sit at Charlie's left when Elizabeth said ''Bella why don't you sit with Edward? Charlie told me you didn't have any friends here in Chicago. I think it will be lovely that you two were good friends.''

Ok it was official now I am going to let Charlie do his breakfast! ''Oh…Ok''

Inside I was dying with happiness but I also was too ashamed right now so that gave my cheeks another blush.

Edward was smiling and as soon as I going to take the chair he's risen up and pull it for me.

''Thank You'' I said. Although I wanted to say another thing.

''You're welcome'' He said and for a reason I was sure that he meant it.

Then a woman about 30 or so got inside the dinning room with the dinnerware.

''So you used to live in New York right?'' Edward asked. Oh my god I was so stunned I could not believe he was talking to me. But I tried not to seem interested and said.

''Yes actually it was a great place to live with many trees and libraries and the climate was kind nice too.''

''Do you like to read'' He seemed surprise by that. I guess that Charlie made me appeared so stupid that he thought I wasn't even capable of read.

''Yes I think it is better to be reading a book than being in your house alone doing absolutely nothing. Besides it arouses your imagination.'' He seemed interested with my answer so I gave him a hopeful smile. And asked '' Do you like read?''

''Yes, yes actually I think the same… Will you like to go to my father's library some day?'' Crap! It was official I am dreaming…Damn it.

''If you don't…'' I cut him before he changed his mind.

''No, no, no yes…I will love it I am tired of reading the same books and it will also help me to know the city better''

He smiled the crooked smile that I already loved.

The woman came again. This time with the food. We were going to eat boiled chicken with a green salad. I started eating the chicken when…

''So you don't know the city?'' He looked like he was fighting a laugh.

''No...Why?'' I was wondering if I had something in my face, so I just turned to Charlie. And quite clean my face with the napkin. And I heard they we talking about some illness called 'Spanish Influenza' but then Edward answer my question.

''Because you were all day locked in your house and I was wondering why that was, but I've never thought because you didn't know the city.'' He started laughing again and I almost felt out of the chair. But when I understood what the meaning was I said.

''Well no offence but how would you feel if you moved to a city you haven't been in for like 10 years… With your father working almost all day and with your mother in New York with the army all over the city?.'' I was got sad at the thought of Renee in New York all alone with the army. Edward noticed and he stopped laughing he was ashamed now.

''I'm sorry… I've never thought about it that way. And I also want to apologize because my answer remind you of your mother.'' He just was so sweet!

''Oh don't worry about. I actually think about it every single day of the week.''

''It must be a huge changed for you isn't it'' Edward asked. I was wondering why he cared so much. But I was happy that he did.

''Yeah… I used to live here in Chicago. Many years ago… Since I was born actually, but I left when I was seven. With my mother, she took me with her to New York.''

''Elizabeth, Anthony, Edward thank you very much for inviting us to dinner. Bells and I really enjoyed it. But its nearly 9:00 and I have to work tomorrow. So we are living. Thanks again to everyone.'' Charlie said. Oh I didn't want to leave but I better get going besides as Renee once told me. ''You must not talk too much in the first date sweetheart that scared men'' And well hopefully I could count this like a date…Hopefully.

''Yes we really did… Thank you very much! This was the first night I'd meet someone besides Charlie from Chicago. And I really appreciate it'' I said honestly

'' Oh Bella…Thank you for coming, we were wondering if you were a kind of vampire , you never left your house.'' Everyone start to laugh but as soon as she said the word vampire I felt dizzy. Thankfully no one notice.

''Well actually we all did I think about that too''

When Charlie and I were almost at the door. Charlie was already shaking hands with Mr. Mason when someone besides me appeared and made me jump but no necessary with joy.

''Oh god Edward you scared me.'' We start to laugh together

''Sorry ...Again'' We laugh again.

''I was wondering when we were going to the library... So I could check my agenda''

He said joking And I decided to make the same so I said.

''Well I don't know ...I think I have Friday free. But I am not sure actually.''

''Oh'' He said. ''Well…you can tell me later so you would check'' He said kind of sad.

''I can believe you fell for it'' I said. And we started to laugh.

''Hey I really thought you had to check! That's not fair!'' He said. And we laugh even harder.

''Well I have to go now…But I think maybe tomorrow it will be cool '' I told him.

''Tomorrow it's then'' He said.

''Goodbye Edward'' I told him even though I didn't want to leave his side.

''Goodbye Bella'' He said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I've been out for a while but is just that I had to work very hard for at last have BD and I already start reading :D:D I'm in page 370 btw :D

**I'm sorry I've been out for a while but is just that I had to work very hard for at last have BD and I already finish reading :D:D I'm in page 370 btw :D **

**If you already read or are reading Breaking Dawn we can talk about it :D**

**Anyway I also wanted to apologize because I will be a little busy these day because tomorrow I start high school :S I am scared! Ha-ha anyway I am going to try and give you the next chapter as soon as I can :D**

**Hope you guys have a good day :D**

**Again sorry.**

Next morning things were a little different. When I woke up I felt… anxious?

Just like what you feel when you are expecting something for a very long time. But the strangest thing was that I couldn't be expecting anything. Could I?

I looked at the clock.6:50 or something like that. The truth is that I've never been good calculating things and as soon as I've always been bad with times I couldn't really hope that it was 6:50 so I got up from my bed and went to take a shower. For my surprise Charlie hadn't woken up yet. So I went to the kitchen to make my breakfast. Fried eggs, When I was about to start eating them Charlie woke up. What a surprise.

''Morning Bells''

''Good morning, dad. Do you want breakfast?'' I asked already knowing the answer.

''Why do you even asked kid.'' Charlie said playfully.

''Ha-ha-ha'' I asked trying to make my voice sound sarcastic, while I went to make more fried eggs.

''Bells…''

''Yes''

''I was just wondering… What did you and young Edward talked last night?'' Charlie asked a little bit concerned.

What the hell? '' … What do you mean dad?''

''Well it's just that since I know Edward. He hasn't made much friends here in Chicago. If he is trying anything with you-''

''Dad! '' I cut him off, with my face already red.

''I'm sorry Bells but it's just too weird for me saying him talking to anyone.'' Charlie said, blushing too.

''We talk about how strange it was for me to move here.''

''Oh…I guess that is fine. Well kid I already have to go.''

Charlie said when he had finished his breakfast.

''Dad… Do you mind if I'll go for a walk in the park? I really need to know the city again.''

''Sure kid, just make sure you wont' go too far away I don't want you to get lost, come back when you can't recognize the house.''

''Ok'' I said cheerfully.

When Charlie left, I went upstairs to brush my teeth and take one of my books thinking in a good excused for go to the library. :D

When I went to the park I saw a couple of little girls both playing being princess.

I start reading my book (Sense & Sensibility), while I walked.

Then I realized that I no longer could see the houses. Damn it. My first walked and I got lost Great!

I started to walked and walked searching for those bloody house to appear but then again nothing not a single one of them.

I was starting to get scared and I tried to remember how I got into this part of the park (This is suppose to be a HUGE park, just so you know)

Then I saw him. I saw Edward sitting in the corner of the most beautiful tree ever. Perhaps it only seems beautiful because he was sitting in it. He was reading too, he looked so good, so interested, so, Greek God as yesterday, so beautiful and yet so smart. This man just couldn't be real! As soon as I saw him I felt so relief. So fine, just how you feel when you get back to your home after several weeks of searching.

But it doesn't matter I thought I simply can't let him see me lost like a completely idiot.

I don't know how but I walked away from there I started to walk thinking of how idiot I've been since I met Edward. This just couldn't be possible I just had met him in less than 24 hours. It is impossible that this Greek god had made this effect on me couldn't be real.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't see the dog that was in front of me. Out of nowhere I was going to hit the ground I was going to hit my head and I really didn't want to see it so I shut my eyes close, but I felt nothing not the impact in my head not, not the hit, nothing. When I dared to open my eyes I realized that I had passed out because this could not be happening.

Edward was holding me against him so I couldn't hit the ground.

His beautiful green eyes were locked in my face, watching me reaction after I dared to open my eyes. All I could do at that very moment was of course blushed.

He smiled that smiled of the Gods. The one I called ''Edward's melting smile'' at the moment he did so I felt the goose pimples in my spine.

''Hello'' He said, his voice excited but careful at the same time.

''Hi''

''Nice form to catch me attention'' He said cheerfully.

I couldn't even say anything. What was he talking about?

How could he? I've never thought he would say that.

He must have seen the angry and confusion across my face, because he told me.

''I was just kidding Bella '' He rolled his beautiful green sparking eyes.

''Oh, yeah. Right'' My face was all cover with my shame that I could possibly be staying on my feet and not that I was much on them.

I turned down to see his large strong arms around my waist. He let me go after I saw this.

''I'm sorry'' He said ashamed.

''No'' I said immediately and he look at me with interest. Damn it Bella! I thought

How could I say that?

''I mean…What are you doing here?'' I ask as fast as I could.

''Well I was reading and getting some fresh air with my dog Reptar, by the way sorry about you nearly hitting the ground because of him.''

''Oh , no problem. I wasn't paying attention to my walk at all, I.

I was reading too.''

''Really, I thought you were trying to hid'' He smiled at me.

''Me? Hiding? Of what?

''I don't have any idea, you tell me.''

''Umm…Actually I was lost'' I finally admitted.

''And why didn't you tell me?'' He said. ''I could have helped you ages ago. Where do you want to go? , or you want me to show you the entire neighborhood?'' He was asking politely. But I wasn't sure if there was something more in his voice maybe hope?

''Sure I would be glad if I don't get lost again''

SOO Sorry again for the month late :S

PLEASE tell me what you think.

I'm trying my best with the details and more information but I really seem hopelessly.

Have a good day C:


End file.
